Yamigakure
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: There is another village hidden behind the scenes and has been for many years. Now they want to expose themselves and become a part of the world. However, trouble comes to them. To prevent danger befalling the village, they must decide on what they must do and how they do it.
1. Chapter 1

Yamigakure

_**1**_

**Yamigakure No Sato, Chikage Building**

'Ohayou gozaimasu, Chikage-sama,' the Chikage's assistant greeted as the red haired Kage walked by her desk.

Stopping just before the office beyond the double doors, the Chikage turned and smiled at her assistant. 'Ohayou, Lula-san,' she responded in kind. 'Are there any appointments for today?'

'Let me check for you,' Lula answered and shuffled through an appointment book just as the Chikage approached her desk and leaned her arms on it in waiting. 'Here we are. You have two appointments scheduled for you today. At two this afternoon, Deika Hao-san would like to talk to you about increasing his profits by setting up his business in other villages. Then at seven tonight you have an Anbu Black Ops meeting to discuss the training of those in the Anbu Division.'

The Chikage sighed lightly. 'Today is not going to be a busy day, again.'

'Demo, Chikage-sama,' Lula said grabbing her attention, 'at least this way we do not have to worry about other villages deciding to unsuspectingly attacking us.'

The Chikage nodded in agreement. 'Yes, however, I would prefer that the rest of the ninja world knew about us. At some point in history, they may have come to know of us as a village bearing nothing but assassins or involved in dark missions, but it would be nice to venture out without fearing we would be captured because they think we are spies for other villages.'

'Would they not think of us if we do that now?' the assistant quizzed with curiosity.

The question startled the Chikage for a moment that she had to think on what to say. 'Not if we prove where we come from.'

'Then we must be prepared in case they decide to take that opportunity to strike at us when we are showing our hospitality to them.'

'You're right. Since our village has become nothing but merely existing in the shadows, it will be hard to trust the outside villages because they very well may intend on attacking us. But we must try something. If Deika Hao-san wishes to set his business up in other villages, to increase his general profit and our village's, then other villages will have to know where he has come from. It must be decided that we are to expose ourselves before Deika-san can open his business in another village.'

She nodded in agreement. 'As always, your logic is undeniable.'

The Chikage smiled. 'Your countermeasures also make things easier. Without them, I'm not sure if we would even consider those kinds of questions or how to solve them.'

'It is no wonder that I am your assistant,' Lula said with a beaming smile. 'I am always glad I can do anything to help.'

'If you need me, or someone else is in need of me, you know where to find me.'

'Of course, Chikage-sama,' Lula said with a bow of her head and watched as the Chikage entered her office and closed the door behind her.

**Chikage Office**

The Chikage sat at her desk and turned it so she could see out of the window to the rest of her peaceful village. How long as this prosperity been going on for? As far back to the last dated entry of war that involved Yamigakure, which was in the era of the first Chikage. Decades ago. So why did she want something more? Why did she not want this prosperity to continue? Adventure, something else just as dangerous, or was there really no prosperity? Thinking upon it, there really wasn't any at all. Only within the village it can be found. With other villages it does not exist.

Why?

It is because the other villages do not know that they exist.

Sighing, she slouched in her chair and looked up towards the sky. In order to increase businesses, real prosperity and letting the rest of the ninja world to know of Yamigakure's existence, she would have to expose her village. Even to the dangers that may come with it. Before doing so, it is best to alert the village and get their views on this and to see if they are ready for a big change as that.

She knows what to expect the moment she exposes her village and herself. A lot of danger, mistrust, accusations and more… The rest of the villages will look them up in their histories and there they will find that it has been entered that Yamigakure is a dark village full of dark deeds. Yami is a misunderstood village and its time that the other villages come to know this. Who better than the Chikage to do so? None, she knew this too well.

**Chikage office 2:00pm**

A knock sounded on the door.

'Come in,' the Chikage responded politely and turned around to face the door just as it opened.

Deika Hao entered the room with his idea all on paper neatly piled in his arms. He has brown hair tied back into a low ponytail trailing to his mid-back. His eyes are a warm hazel that was so intelligent as if speaking that he has more plans. A busy man, she observed with a smile. He would profit well from his ideas and would become a great success. If only he knew the dangers he would be facing the moment he tries to get his business out there in the other villages.

'Konbawa, Deika-san,' she greeted. 'You can place your stuff on my desk if it helps.'

He dumped them on the desk but he was quick to sort them out into neat piles. He remembers what goes with what extremely well. He's been planning this extremely well. Proud of him, she smiled and waited patiently as he gathered his nerves together. Despite him being intelligent and a busy business man, he did not have nerves of steel. He was nervous as he stood before her, fumbling with his fingers as if unsure on what to do with them. As if only just realising she had already greeted him, he quickly bowed.

'Konbawa, Chikage-sama!' he said quickly. 'Please forgive me for being rude.'

'Iie,' she said with a shake of her head. 'Don't worry about it, Deika-san. I understand nerves very well.'

He lifted his head from where he was still bowed. 'You do?' he asked surprised.

'Hai,' she said with a little smile. 'Before I was Chikage I was a right wreck of nerves. Always shy, nervous and always hiding away so no one would notice me. Now as Chikage I have to face that all and keep my nerves steeled as I don't relay it onto my people.'

'How do you handle it?' he asked straightening.

'I pretend I am in front of friends and just keep it business-like with them. I don't need to pretend anymore when everyone is my friend.'

'Good advice, Chikage-sama. I shall take it up as well.'

She smiled. 'Glad to help. Now, what can I do for you today?'

**Konohagakure No Sato, Hokage Office**

Tsunade looked at the pieces of paper that had been delivered to her. The team that had provided with the information were already out in the field going deeper to discover more. Already they had provided with enough information to do what they need to do to bring them in. However, the more they discover the better. If they make this public, everyone will see that they had apprehended them and will have given them a chance to dish out punishment to them. With this information, it will not be enough to go public. Tsunade wanted it to go public. She wanted her village to see that she values their opinions and is willing to listen to them.

'Tsunade-sama,' her assistant spoke, 'is it enough to go public?'

'No, Shizune, it's not. We shall receive some more information about this soon enough. Kakashi is very capable of providing us with that, as are Sakura, Naruto and Sai.'

'What are the other teams doing?'

'Just some simple missions for now,' she replied. 'There are not many challenging missions for the most of them now that they are progressed into Chunins and above. Is there any word from the other Kages?'

'Not a single thing. It seems that they are also busy preparing themselves for war. With this threat going on, I think they must be taking this to the extreme in order to protect their villages. I gather that we will receive something from them soon enough. I am told that the Kazekage will personally appear in Konoha soon enough with a good amount of ninja prepared for the war.'

Tsunade nodded. 'Very good,' she said approvingly. 'Expect word from the other three Kages. If none has been sent, send one out right away.'

'Hai, Tsunade-sama.'

**Sunagakure No Sato, Kazekage Office**

'Gaara, is that the report from Kakashi and his team?' Temari asked her little brother who has been the Kazekage for over a year.

He nodded but would not take his eyes off the report in front of him. He read every last word before handing it over to his sister so that she may have a read. She and Kankuro, their brother, had become his assists ever since he had been granted the title. Glad for their assistance and help, he knew he could nothing within them there for him. He just could not believe that he had not seen this before when he was younger. Thanks to Naruto, he was able to see the things he had not seen before.

Word has been that Kakashi and his team are currently spying on the threat surrounding the Five Great Nations. They are going to investigate deeper and provide the information back to the Five Nations so that they are updated on what is going on. So far they have done exactly that. What the Kages want is a public sentence done where the villagers are decided what is going to be done with them. That is what the Five Kages have decided when they got together a few weeks ago. All they need is more information so that it can be done. Once they have it, Kakashi and his team can capture them and bring them in. To ensure that nothing goes wrong, the Five Kages had provided them with a backup team from each village.

'Our enemy is well equipped if they have all that equipment ready to take us down,' Temari spoke after placing the paper on the desk. 'Does this mean that we have to look for their suppliers so that it can be stopped?'

'Hai,' Gaara replied. 'It may take a while. Once they have been apprehended their suppliers may pack up and run. The other Kages may have realised that and may soon bring word about what is to be done. I will send word and what I think should be done about the suppliers. Until we have more information, we just need to prepare.'

'I shall let Kankuro know to keep the others ready.' At his nod of approval, she left the room in search of her brother.

**Yamigakure No Sato, Chikage Office**

The Chikage stood behind her desk. It was way past seven and what needed to be discussed has been done. However, her Anbu have remained in the office and reported to her and incident that she did not like one bit. An unusual activity has started quite close to their village. Something dangerous is about to waken and the village might be plunged into danger because of it. Is some of her village rebelling and have decided to take root their own plans? If so, she will have to fix to ensure that nothing goes wrong and to ensure that the village is kept safe from danger.

If it truly is her people planning a riot against her or the village, she will kill them if it is called.

She will not allow one person or a group of people to threaten her village. She will not stand aside and allowed such things to transgress.

'What information have you gathered?' she asked her Anbu.

'They have used our weapon suppliers to equip themselves for war. If they are warring themselves against us, Chikage-sama, then I will have to execute them for doing so. If it is against the other villages, again I will kill them so they do not cause disruption in our village. I do not want the other villages to turning against us for one misunderstanding.'

'Find out more about them and I will act on what information I have been given. I want a full report in as minimum detail as possible. I want the name of the suppliers given and find out if they are involved in this activity or not. I want this stopped before something happens to our village.'

'Hai, Chikage-sama!' the Anbu announced and bowed before they vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Yamigakure

_**2**_

**Anbu Team, outskirts of Yamigakure, 8:15pm**

The Anbu team looked on to the small gathering of ninja. Someone with the wood style jutsu, a very rare jutsu, had created homes for them to live within. It was busy and packed. They prepped Yamigakure made weapons for a war that the Chikage had every plans of stopping before it began. The Anbu had situated themselves all around the campsite of the enemy, taking it as much detail as they possibly can. The lead Anbu understood why the Chikage wanted as minimum detail as possible in the reports. It was so the other villages could not place the blame on Yamigakure for this riot. But if these people really are from Yamigakure…

They could take them out. They were powerful, stealthy and very much prepared to do so. However that was not what the Chikage ordered. She just wanted a report on what is going on and would personally deal with the encampment herself. She was going to show her power and status and who rules these lands that they have settled in. Again it came back to thinking if they were ninjas of Yamigakure or not. If they are then they would already know of the Chikage and who rules the land they have settled in.

Fires crackled and blazed all over the encampment. Night creatures scurried about. Crickets were very loud. As annoying as the creatures are, it helped the Anbu to remain hidden. The more noise around the less conspicuous they are amongst the trees and shrubbery. It seems that these pathetic ninja were careless. They didn't bother to look around for dangers or keep a sentry to make sure that they were not disturbed. It seems that they have enough confidence to make them stupid. With such little security the Anbu had no doubt. They were not of Yamigakure. All Yamigakure ninjas were very cautious and tightly guarded.

Just these enemies being in the same land disgraced and insulted all those of Yamigakure. It's almost as if they were trying to tell the world that there is nothing to fear of the Yamigakure ninjas. Once the Chikage has all she needs to know about these people, they would soon have a lesson they would never forget. Yamigakure is not a place to underestimate or fool around with. They did not gain the title _Blood Thirst_ for nothing.

Signalling to the other Anbu, the leader silently took off back towards Yami. With enough Intel to warrant execution, the Anbu had no other reason to stick around. They could not gather what village the ninjas are from. They wore no headband to dictate that. Rouges, that's all that the Anbu could figure out. They left their villages to perform a full blown strike to another. If that other is Yamigakure, they're dead. If it's any of the Five Great Nations, again they're dead. Either way they're doomed for death anyway.

The Chikage was waiting for them in her office in the Kage tower. She sat in her big black chair, patiently waiting the results. Although she had asked for a report, they would first supply her with the information and then write up the report to support their findings. The Anbu leader stepped forward from the group.

'We have determined they are Rogue ninjas from their villages. They are not of Yamigakure. They are using our weapons to fight so I gather that they either know we exist or killed some of our men and stolen our weapons for themselves. They are stupid to not have anyone on the perimeter to check for intruders and they are merely insulting us by being careless.'

'Rogues?' she repeated with thought. The Anbu leader nodded. 'Rogues or not it will cause a problem for us if they are not sorted out. If their targets are the Five Great Nations and they are found in our land, it is most likely that our village will be compromised and we will be blamed for starting a war.'

'Any plans of action?'

'You are disgusted with them,' she observed. He made no indication of confirmation to the accusation. 'We'll strike with a warning first of all. Kill a few of their men, ensure that they get the message to stop creating a war otherwise we'll cause war with them. Make sure that a report on minimum detail is given once the warning has been issued.'

'Hai, Chikage-sama,' the Anbu responded simultaneously.

**Sunagakure No Sato, Kazekage office**

Gaara again sat behind his desk filling in paperwork. Tired from hours of nonstop work, he put his pen down and looked out of the small round window behind him. The sky loomed overhead and the need to feel fresh air became strong. He stomped it down when his sister came through the door without even knocking. He swivelled around in his chair and looked at her with the blankest of expressions. She handed over a report she deemed important. He took it from her and read through the document. He frowned.

'Where is this?' he asked.

'It was just discovered today when our surveillance team went out searching for the perpetrators. They're hiding in an unknown land. We have no idea who has claim to the land or even if it is occupied. There could be a number of things inside there and we would know nothing about it.'

'Anyone tried to find their base of operations?'

'No one dares go across the border. It's a giant forest and the surveillance team claims it is pitch dark. They said they feel watched, like there's something behind the trees just waiting for them to venture inside.'

'A dark forest…' Gaara said in thought. 'Is there any history on this land?'

'I've got a research team looking it up to see if there has ever been a claim laid to the land.'

'How did anyone miss such a large section?'

'No idea, but I gather that everyone has left it alone because of the dark imposing forest that lines the border.'

'An implication to stay the hell out, maybe?'

'Could be possible,' she agreed. 'But until we know more about this land, we may have to wait until they strike first before we can do anything.'

'Their first strike might be the end for us,' Gaara said darkly. She swallowed nervously. 'Do the other villages have access to the same information?'

'Yes, I have forwarded the exact same information to the other villages. I believe the Hokage will most likely speak to you about this when you go to Konoha.'

'Most likely. We'll go once I have finished the rest of this paperwork.'

Knowing the dismissal, Temari left the office just as Gaara got back to work. Determination kept him going and three hours later he was ready to head straight for Konoha. His brother and sister made up his team, but two guards, Matsuri and Baki accompanied them to provide extra protection. Not knowing about their assailants, they needed to be cautious in case they decided to attack when there is little protection.

**Konohagakure, next day, 10:23am**

Naruto and Sai sparred to hone their skills to another level. Rock Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Choji and Shikamaru had the same idea and were also honing their skills. Fighting so vigorously and using little chakra, they kept going only stopping for breaks every now and again. The girls, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino kept checking on them during the day to ensure that they have had something to eat and to make sure that have been taking breaks. Right now the girls waited at the edge with seriousness on their faces, waiting for the boys to finish their bouts.

'Sakura, what's up?' Naruto asks coming over. He was bare-chested and had slung a towel around his shoulders. He was sweating from exertion. His orange and black trousers only went down to the tops of his ninja shoes. The others joined Naruto just as curious as the blonde haired blue eyed Jinchuriki.

'Suna has got some information about the location of our enemies,' Ino supplied.

'Nani?' Shikamaru exclaimed in an outburst.

'It doesn't look good from the looks of it either,' Tenten spoke up.

'What do you mean?' Kiba asked and Akamaru, a huge dog now, barked deeply.

'According to the information from Suna, they're located in an unknown land,' Sakura replied. 'With no details if the land is claimed by anyone, there could be a manner of things there we don't know about. The land is large enough that Tsunade-sama wonders why no one has known or discovered it before now. The Suna surveillance team didn't dare cross the border because of the thick dark forest that lines the border.'

'They're scared of a forest?' Naruto said and laughed, some of the others joined in.

'Take it seriously, Naruto,' Ino scolded.

Sakura just frowned at her teammate. 'They didn't go in because they believed they were being watched and thought that someone was waiting for them to venture in. We don't know how heavily guarded the place is. If the land is claimed and we enter without permission, who knows what could happen. The rules there might be different to ours.'

'So we're running blind?' Shikamaru questioned.

'The plan is to wait until we either have enough information about the land or when they strike first,' Sakura answered. 'I don't think that the later is an option anyone is willing to make. Reports have come in that all villages are looking for any information on the land to see if we can find out anything about it before doing anything. Since Gaara is already coming to Konoha, he's going to be speaking with Tsunade-sama about what they think should happen. They'll most likely tell the other Kages their decision through letters to inform them.'

'What happens if the land is claimed?' Naruto asked, bringing about a question the others were thinking.

'We may have to ask permission to enter the land in order to search for our enemies to stop them from starting a war.'

'And if they are the ones who are starting it in the first place?' Sai asked.

Sakura remained silent. 'I don't know,' she finally spoke. 'The Kages have yet to discover what they want to do. They may talk about that question during the point as well. But until they have discussed it, we're pretty much on standby.'

**Outskirts of Yamigakure, Intruders encampment, 2:42pm**

'What the hell happened here?' a male demanded the rest.

The sight before them was not pretty. Blood splattered the wooden walls, floor and the trees. Three men were gutted, bled dry and hug on a tree by a long sword, that was part of their arsenal, in the centre of their chests. Their mouths were open in a scream, their eyes gone from their sockets, leaving behind a trace of horror. The sight was not a clear message but the message written in blood on the ground was.

_Cease your attempts at war_

'Who saw or heard anything?'

'No one heard anything, sir,' a trembling male responded.

'Could this be the work of the Five Great Nations?' another asked in rage.

'No,' the leader replied. 'They do not know our location. Even if they did, they would not brave themselves to enter this place.'

'That means we're not the only ones in this place.' Another shouted, bringing caution immediately to the others.

'Shit, do you think they've been spying on us?' another said scared.

'Shut up!' the leader shouted. 'You're ninjas for fuck sake, not babies!'

'What do we do?' a sensible one asked his leader.

'We continue with our plans as usual. We'll have to double the guard and make sure everyone keeps to their posts. I want daily reports on our perimeter checks. Anything that seems suspicious I want it reporting, do you understand?'

'Sir yes sir.'

'Good. Some of you take watch positions. Someone get these three down and bury them.'

The leader walked away stifling his curses. Someone should have been on duty since the beginning, so why the hell was no one doing that? Too much confidence, he concluded to himself. They let it all go to their heads and thought they were safe. Safe…he chuffed. When was one safe in this world? This dark forest was not even remotely safe. That's why he chose the place. The other villages wouldn't dare come in here because of how foreboding it looks from the border. But if there someone else already here…

How the hell did they do so quietly?

There had been no noise, no sign of struggle and nothing to indicate they had been attacked. Oh come on! That spot is frequently walked by every ninja in this place. How the hell did someone not notice when someone decided to gut and bleed his men dry and hang them by swords to a tree? And in bright daylight! How the fuck is anyone capable of doing that? Who the fuck is capable of doing that? It's too fucking noticeable and yet no one noticed a single fucking thing.

Shit! If there's someone here who knows about their plans…

'Crap!' he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Yamigakure

_**3**_

**Yamigakure no Sato, Chikage office, 7:15am **

The warning had been issued. Now the group of ninjas know that they are not the only ones in this place. It is just a matter of time before they go searching for those who infiltrated them. Then war will come about the village. As a village born only of ninjas, they were always ready, prepared for any kind of assault to before them. For a group of such low intellect, there is no doubt that the lot of them would be killed before they managed to kill one ninja of Yami.

The Chikage looked out through the window to her village. Directly in the centre she could only see half of her large yet undiscovered village. It is a large place full of life and colour. Yet before it was said that this place was full of darkness and only involved in dark deeds. But that is not true. Looking at the village now, you could tell the difference to what was said to what you could see.

At the very edges of the village is where the true darkness begins. That edge has provided them with cover for so many years. However, it is also due to that darkness that the village has been seen in the wrong light. It is because of what they are surrounded by that has drawn the wrong conclusions. From the inside it looks like the darkness is trying to take them over and that they are the only people battling it away. On the outside it may look different. Almost as if they are the reasons behind the darkness.

Sighing, the Chikage turned away from the window and sat at her desk.

It is the usual day. Nothing much to do, no interaction with outside villages and yet they have a big problem that could mean their downfall. If things go wrong and she leaves it to the other villages to handle the situation, again their village would be seen in the wrong light. Already they must think that those people waging war against the Five Great Nations are from this village. It's already damaging any progress at having any relationship with the other villages. And they had yet to introduce themselves to the world!

'Lula-san,' she called out.

The door opened and the brown haired assistant stepped into the room. She closed the door behind her and bowed low at the Chikage. 'You called for me, Chikage-sama?'

'Hai,' she waved her hand towards the seat. The assistant took it gratefully. 'Do you suppose I could step out of the village and check on the Five Great Nations for a bit?'

The assistant blinked. 'Alone, Chikage-sama…?'

The Chikage nodded her head.

'That is unwise!' the assistant immediately exclaimed.

'How so?' the Chikage prompted.

'Well, alone something bad could happen to you…' The Chikage smiled at the concern within her assistant's voice. 'The other villages might kidnap you. Or those thugs could do something. I can't risk that kind of worry. The village still needs you. I don't think we can afford to select a different Chikage. There would be uproar because the Chikage is not the direct line of the last.'

The Chikage sighed. 'I really should change that part of the tradition.' The assistant frowned disapprovingly. 'But it has been part of Yami's tradition for years. I won't change it, only for the sake that everyone has gotten used to the ways of the tradition.'

'Not even for your ancestors?'

'Not even.' The Chikage looked at her assistant thoughtfully. 'There is another reason that you did not want me to go.'

'Well you are the only one with the authority to rule the village. We have no elders or other members of authority if something were to happen to you.'

Leaning back in the chair, the Chikage looked up at the ceiling. 'I may have to do something about that. It goes to show that we're too overconfident if we believe nothing will happen to me.' She leaned forward. 'Do argue with me if there is something you deem wrong in my words. After all, I am only young.'

She shook her head. 'I do not find any fault with you just yet, Chikage-sama. In fact, I think it would be wise to set up a system that would take over the authority's position should something happen to you.'

'I shall sort something out about it soon enough. For now we need to focus on that blasted group that dares to set up their base in my territory.'

'I would say let's been done with it. But then you are trying not to make out you are merciless and kill just for the sake of it. But with the way they are pinpointing the blame on our village, I would say "Off with their heads."

The Chikage laughed. 'Yes, I do suppose that is the right thing to do. But I want to see them scurry around trying to work out how they should respond. At least they know that if they do happen to attack they would know the outcome.'

'And because they willingly went to war against us knowing of the outcome, it would be all on them.'

'Exactly!' she was rather proud of the outcome she hadn't thought about until now. She jumped away from the thoughts of the Rogue ninjas and then back onto the other villages Yami has yet to get into contact with. 'There's no way for me to convince you to allow me to visit the other villages, is there?'

Lula laughed. It was such a happy sound that it brought a smile to the Chikage's face. 'You sure are persistent, Chikage-sama. And no, you cannot leave the village. As I pointed out, there is no way to rule it whilst you are not here.'

Pouting, the Chikage leaned back against her chair. 'It is so unfair to be the Chikage.'

'Life's unfair, Chikage-sama,' Lula said with a smile.

**Konohagakure No Sato, Hokage office, 9:27am**

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and the other genin of the Chunin exam three years ago stood before the Hokage's desk. They wore serious expressions before their leader. Sheer determination shone in their eyes and their postures were that of soldiers. They would all listen to commands, except Naruto. He would do just what he wanted just so he could win a battle, except cheating. Besides his little stubbornness at having to win every battle, he was a soldier like all the others. He made everyone proud although he still acts just like a little kid.

Their old teachers – still their squad leaders of today – stood to the side like good little bodyguards of the Hokage.

The last occupants of the room were the Suna's Kazekage, his brother Kankuro and sister Temari, Baki and Matsuri. Upon seeing the five Suna ninjas, the Hokage had scowled but then retained a neutral mask when dealing with them. She had made it rather clear that she did not like the Suna people very much, but they did not seem to be concerned about it. In fact, it seems that they were able to ignore it and continue to work with their alliance.

'So what are you suggesting, Kazekage?' Tsunade demanded of her fellow Kage.

'A surveillance team to scope out the area,' he replies without pause. He sounded very sure of himself although he's only been the Kazekage for a shorter span of time than the Hokage. 'We need to know and understand the environment. Whether it is due to the enemy or curiosity after the enemy, we still need to know what is beyond the forest. If there is another village waiting in the darkness, it would be best to know of it now rather than too late.'

She sighed heavily and leaned against her chair. The Kazekage had a very vivid point. The other three Kages agree with him and are willing to send one team from each village to assist in the surveillance team. It is so that each village receives the same information and to see if one team may have missed something the others hadn't. It has nothing to do with distrust amongst the villages; it is more along the lines of a safety measure to make sure that nothing has been left out. It is known that not everyone can spot everything.

'It seems the other Kages agree with you,' she stated only to break the silence. 'Alright, we'll do it your way this time, Kazekage. Who are you sending from your village to gather this information?'

'We will,' he replied.

'Kazekage-sama, what are you saying?'

'Are you crazy, Gaara?'

'Kazekage-sama, it's too dangerous for you.'

'Have you finally lost your mind? There's no way it's safe to go in there with such a little team.'

It seems that the four have only just heard of the decision. However, the Kazekage stood firm and stubborn. He reminded the Hokage of Naruto. He ignored the outbursts of his team and remained looking at the Hokage dead serious. He wanted to do this himself. She saw the raw determination in his eyes and wondered why he wanted to do this. She sighed heavily. It would be better if a Kage went as well. Tsunade could not argue with him when he shows great insight despite his young age.

'Very well.' The sand team gasped in shock. 'But do not think to assume that I agree fully with your recklessness.'

'Tsunade-sama,' the pink haired kunoichi, Haruno Sakura, spoke up. The blonde Hokage looked at her student. 'Is there a reason why you are willing to allow Kazekage-sama to go there without argument?'

Tsunade frowned. Although the kunoichi had trained under her, she still speaks out of turn and pisses her off occasionally. But she is bright and does pick out things better than some of the other ninjas. In regards to this new unexplored environment, it would be best to provide answers to put their minds at ease.

'Although surveillance teams from each Great Nation will be going into the land, it would be better with a Kage recording his own findings and relaying them back at a Kage meeting. Other ninjas may not be able to fully describe the place or of their experience. A Kage will be able to do this and more. With being leaders of a village, our memory has to be fully reliable. Besides, the Kazekage has a very successful jutsu capable of protecting all the teams.'

Sakura nodded in understanding. 'Would you like me to inform the teams heading out to hostile territory to prepare?'

'Why?' the blonde Hokage questioned. 'All those going into hostile territory are already here.'

Wide eyes came from all around. Only the adult ninjas remained calm as if they had expected as much from their Hokage. Muttering came from the young ninjas. It was clear that they had not expected to be the one selected to go into the territory. But then again, why else would they have been summoned to the Hokage tower in the first place?

'Does anyone have any complaints?' no one spoke a sound. 'Good because this is your last day. I expect you to be packed and ready for tomorrow. Some of you may not come back so expect the worst. And remember, record _everything_ you find in that place.'

'Hai, Hokage-sama!' the leaf ninjas replied bowing.

They left the office with the sand team. The adult ninjas left behind them. Only the Kazekage remained behind. He looked at the female Kage expressionlessly. In truth, the Kazekage was quite concerned about this mission. As dangerous as it is, it is necessary for them to scope the place out. But he couldn't help the wrong feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right about them going into the place.

Gaara having cold feet before he even starts a mission? That's preposterous!

'Not getting cold feet are you, Gaara?' she said tauntingly.

'Iie,' he lied effectively. 'Just out of curiosity, do you get a bad feeling about this?'

She frowned. 'I'm getting more than bad feelings about this.' She sighed. 'But we need to know what we're dealing with here. It may be a mistake going into that place so I advise you to be careful. Don't let down your guard in there.'

He nodded in understanding. 'I'll bring them all back.'

'You better,' she threatened.

**Yamigakure No Sato, Chikage Office, 7:18pm**

She sat behind her desk focused on the letter in front of her. She was trying to write it so she would be taken seriously. She has been thinking about this for some time and had only just recently decided it should be done. A letter to each of the Five Great Nations informing them of who they are, what they are, where they are situated and of the situation with the Rogue ninjas that have settled into their territory. Should she include that they will deal with them for them or tell them that she offers safe passage so they can sort out their problem themselves?

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. This is so problematic. She had no idea trying to talk to other villages would be so difficult. She knows what her village wants and responds to it. But for other villages…she hasn't a clue on how to deal with them, what they want and how to go about it so no one is unhappy at the end of an exchange. Was this even an exchange? Not really. The other villages are not gaining anything from this besides the location and the existence of Yamigakure No Sato. Really she is laying out the village's destruction. But the risk is worth it, isn't it?

The views given back from the villagers all were positive. They were happy with the fact that she wants the rest of the world to know of their existence. That is why she's doing this. It is not only going to help the village become healthier, wealthier and more prosperous, but she also doing that for the other villages. It is no doubt that other villages gain something from making alliances with another village.

So how could she write this letter?

Groaning, she slammed her head onto the desk.

'Ow,' she groaned but didn't move.

A knock sounded on the door and she waved her hand. The door opened of its own accord and the person stepped in.

'What's this? Sleeping on the job?' an elderly voice shrilled.

Panic struck the Chikage. She immediately sat up straight in the chair and tried to appear business-like. It failed.

'Obaa-sama, I wasn't sleeping –'

'Of course not,' she said smiling. Her white hair was pulled up into a bun at the back of her head. Her blue eyes were smiling bright as she peered over the desk at her granddaughter. The old woman was only the same size as the desk and had to tiptoe in order to see over it. 'Oh, what's this? A love letter?' she asked eyeing the letter before the Chikage.

'Obaa-sama!' the Chikage scolded. 'I don't have time to fall in love.'

'Nonsense!' the old woman scolded back. 'There is always time for love. As Chikage, you need to find a man to make babies with.'

Shock filled the Chikage. 'Obaa-sama, you didn't…'

'Don't worry, I haven't. But I do expect some children from you before I pass over.'

'Obaa-sama, I'm only sixteen!'

'I was fifteen when I had my first child. Now then, what's got you all frustrated?'

The old woman started to rise higher in the air until she floated over the desk and looked down at the letter. At first her blue eyes scanned the scroll and then she read it carefully. A thoughtful expression appeared on the wise woman's face. She lowered herself until she sat on the Chikage's desk. She crossed her legs and nodded.

'What is it?' she suddenly said that it almost caused the Chikage to fall out of her chair.

'Obaa-sama…' she said hopelessly. 'It's a letter to the other Kages,' she told her. 'I need to include who I am, what I am, where I'm situated and the situation with the Rogue ninjas on the outskirts of Yami.'

'What on earth for?'

The Chikage shook her head and muttered something about her being helpless. 'We want the other villages to know we existed. To do so I'm going to start it off by sending out a letter to each of the Five Kages. Hopefully a letter should return almost as quickly. I hope so anyway. I suspect that they're going to send someone out to Yami's land in order to find the people who are attacking them.'

'Oh, I understand. You're struggling how to word the letter?' the Chikage nodded. 'You should have just said so. I can help you.'

'Iie, Obaa-sama, I need to figure this out by myself.' _Not only that, but you suck at anything related to paper._

The old woman hit the Chikage on the head, hard.

'Ittai!' the Chikage said and rubbed the sore spot. 'Obaa-sama, what was that for?'

'Be careful with your thoughts. I can hear them.'

The Chikage's Obaa-sama's legendary mind reading technique. It always comes in handy at the most difficult at times. However, in such circumstances it can be the most annoying of abilities. You try to keep a secret, she can hear it. You think anything nasty, she can hear it. In relation to thoughts, you cannot get away from her. Once caught, you can't ever get away from her snare. Should always just give it up whenever she's involved.

'Gomen, Obaa-sama,' but she didn't sound sorry.

In response, the old woman just glowered at her until the Chikage couldn't help laughing. Unable to help herself, the old woman smiled.

'Now then, I shall wait for you to come home. Don't spend too long on your love letter,' she said walking towards the door.

'It's not a love letter!' she shouted to her Obaa-sama who just closed the door halfway through her sentence. 'Damn old woman,' she chuckled to herself.

But thanks to the distraction, it helped focus her mind around the letter. Silently, she got back to it, scrunched up the old version and started anew. Energised she kept writing without starting over or crossing out words. It was almost like her Obaa-sama made her mind capable of bringing up words that would be suited in the letter to other Kages. It actually helped that the old woman had distracted her for a while. Because she had been too serious it kept putting her off. Being serious is reasonable but not to be overly so. And that was where she was going wrong. All she needed was to loosen up and allow the words to come to her.

Now she can create the perfect letter and then write it out four more times. Or she could just get someone else to copy it. Nah it has to be her writing, it'll make more sense that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Yamigakure

_**4**_

**Inside Yami's forest, 8:33am **

'This feels so great,' the female said stretching high above her head. 'No walls to confine me and nothing to stop me from relaxing to the max. It's too bad I can't spend all day out here.'

She strolled through the thick trees, ending up further away from Yami. She looked behind her and smiled. Some towering buildings jutted out through the treetops, allowing sight but no passage to the village beyond. If you're a Yami ninja like she was, it'll be impossible to get through the confusing darkness to the village beyond. It may look like the shadows are protecting the village, but the 'cover' can also be rather confining and very eerie most of the time. She strolled even further away and stopped when she came to a little cliff.

The drop wasn't dangerous. Especially not for a ninja such as herself.

She dropped off the edge and landed lightly on her feet. She stood and looked to the left. Just further through the trees the encampment of the Rogue ninjas was settled. Still not having gotten the idea to get lost they remained settled in with every intention of going about their plans. Now included in their plans was to discover who else is sharing the forest with them. She frowned in the direction. Do they not understand that all that awaits them is death? They move forward to nothing more than darkness. May be that's why the Yami village is associated with the shadows!

She went in the opposite direction of the Rogue encampment. If she happened to go there there's no telling what they would do. Or what she would do. Every Yami civilian was a ninja. Not a single one was left defenceless or without the natural instincts to fight back to defend themselves and their village. All capable of performing jutsus, all with their own significant purpose to the life of Yamigakure, she was no different. Despite being sixteen, she's a very tough ninja and has been for many years. Not even low level Rogue ninjas scared her.

A low growl sounded from her right. She turned and saw a group of shadow wolves lining the trees. Their furs were as dark as the night itself with gleaming eyes of yellow, blue and brown. The alpha stood in front. His piercing blue eyes eyed her. A non-threatening growl erupted from his throat. Like the ninjas of Yamigakure, the animals here are very much attached to the place and understanding enemy from ally. He regarded her with intelligent eyes and perceived her as an ally. All animals inside of Yami's borders are regarded as shadow creatures.

For some reason all the animals have dark coats. Not one has another colour. She supposed it was so they could blend right into their environment.

She smiled at the wolf. Then some snagged her complete attention.

She looked down the path she was originally thinking of going down. Something was emitting chakra, something strong and at quite a number. Frowning, she inched closer on cautious steps. The wolves stalked alongside her. Both an itch of curiosity and the need to protect an ally had them pulled towards what she could feel and sense. She had no doubt that whatever it was, was very dangerous. She wanted to tell the wolves to go to safety but where would the point in that be? Wolves are territorial creatures. They would stop at nothing to protect what belongs to them and their own pack.

By the time she found the source of the numerous chakras, she was far away from Yami. With only the wolves and her own power to back her up, she kept to the shadows as she peered around a tree trunk. A large noticeable group clustered together. Their gazes were everywhere as if taking everything to memory. Her heart leapt to her throat. The itch to strike them dead where they stood had her inching towards her weapons pouch. She stopped herself in time. Curiosity to find out what brought them here kept her against the idea of killing them.

Intruders in Yamigakure's boundaries? She would have thought it scandalous at first. But after hearing of the Rogue ninjas settled into the place, she didn't find it as such. Not anymore. More and more people were trespassing, sticking their noses into unwanted territory. The wolves were growling viciously at the intruders but they made no move to attack. They kept close to her, peering around and allowing their rumbling growls to alert the intruders before them that they weren't wanted or welcomed. They were going to get themselves killed in this place if she didn't do something about it.

Should she or should she just leave them to their demise?

_Think!_ She ordered herself.

Gods this was such a stupid idea but it was the only one to have appeared to her at the time. Why was she even arguing to herself about this? She had decided what she wanted to do about this a long time ago. To back out now was just a sign of weakness and fear. She was never one for weakness or fear. Clenching her fists, gritting her teeth, she shoved away her emotions and stepped out from around the tree. At the sight of her they immediately got on the defensive. Kunais were drawn out of their pouches and armed in a defensive position. She could sense chakra readied in case she decided to attack them.

The wolves padded out after her. The alpha stood at her side, his body leaning against her, providing comfort and support. She owed the big lug for this. The other wolves crammed close to them, offering protection, support and ready to defend if the need arose. She readied her own chakra but kept her hands from inching towards her weapons pouch. If she made that first move they would attack. Not only would she most likely lose her life because of the odds against her but so would the wolves for trying to protect her.

She wouldn't allow anyone from Yamigakure, animal or human, to be killed.

**Somewhere in Yami's forest, 10:27am**

'Did you hear that, Kazekage-sama?' Matsuri said quietly. Her eyes darted from shadow to shadow trying to pinpoint where the threat she sensed seemed to come from. She was ready to sacrifice her life for her Kage's if someone decided to come out and attack. She readied herself with a kunai, keeping it low as to not take away the element of surprise. Determining there was nothing there as of yet, she turned her attention back to her beloved leader and secret crush.

The red haired Kage didn't look at her but at the trees ahead. Indeed a sound had drawn their instant attention. Now guarded, they were prepared to take on any that decided to come out of those trees. So far as they know it was the Rogues that had been targeting the Five Great Nations. They would have come out charging, not caring for their lives. It must be someone else or even an animal.

Before they left Konoha, a message had appeared by a strange looking eagle. It was by far larger than the largest eagle and was deadlier. Although it hadn't attacked it looked like it was trained for such measures. The message it carried was within a scroll that the Hokage had first read then the Kazekage. In response, the Hokage had gotten her assistant to get it copied and sent to the other Kages. She decided it was genuine rather than a false lead. It explained all about the Rogues that had settled there and who the person writing to them was.

_The Chikage,_ Gaara thought narrowing his eyes. _What have you got planned?_

The sound came again but this time it was accompanied by a single person stepping out from around a tree. Behind her was a pack of wolves, all snarling and growling as they saw them as a threat. Their immediate reaction was to ready themselves to defend and to retaliate. She stood non-threateningly but something was slightly off. She didn't smile, her ice blue eyes were hardened and guarded, yet her posture was relaxed. She was confident Gaara noted. He could read it with the way she held herself.

She was strikingly gorgeous. Dark red hair descended to her mid-thighs where a simple white dress clung to her figure, outlining her curves and her well developed chest. She was as pale as Gaara and tall enough to reach his shoulders. The wolves pushed close together around her. A leading black wolf rubbed up against her, his blue eyes glaring at the lot of them. It was like he was claiming the girl for himself. She ran a hand over his head. His growl was cut off and he looked back at her. She scratched him behind his ear. The wolf closed his eyes, leaned more heavily against her and wagged his tail lightly.

'Who the hell are you?' Haruno Sakura demanded.

The blue eyed wolf snapped to attention and growled back at her.

'That is the question I ask rather than you. You are trespassing after all.'

'This land isn't claimed!' Haruno snapped.

The girl's ice blue eyes turned deadly. She was not an ordinary female if she could quickly look to be a killer. Her posture hadn't changed. Only her eyes. And right now her eyes were hinting at slaughtering every last one of them. Whether or not she had the strength and power to do so remains to be seen. But there's one thing that Gaara knows not to do and that's to underestimate a stranger in their own land. That was the feeling he was getting from her. This land belongs to her and the people she lives with. In other words the information in the scroll was right after all.

This land has been claimed for and she's one of the villagers.

**Outskirts of Yamigakure, 11:12am**

What a busy day and it's not even noon yet. Here she stands confronting intruders from the other villages and they have the guts to claim that this land hasn't been claimed? Such ridiculousness! Do they not understand that they are facing imminent danger just by blabbering off at the mouth? With the way the pink haired kunoichi seems to ramble on, she took it as if they have no idea who they face.

The red haired guy took one step forward. That lone action ceased the oncoming words that were going to come out of the kunoichi's mouth. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on him. He stopped dead in his tracks. He remained calm in front of her, showing her non-threatening signs. She frowned but then her features smoothed out. The dangerous look in her eyes didn't disappear though. The kunoichi had pissed her off. No way was she just going to accept that so easily. With one last glare at the pink kunoichi, she turned all her attention back to the one seemingly to be in charge.

'From the information sent to us, I believe you to be a member of Yamigakure No Sato.' He accused.

Interest lurked in her eyes and a smirk crossed her face. 'How much information did you take in?' she challenged.

'This land has been claimed by Yamigakure centuries past. Once the village was part of the Great Nations but then it disappeared into the dark, until now. Care to explain why your Chikage wants to suddenly become known throughout the ninja world?'

Her smirk vanished. 'And be accused of crimes we hadn't committed?'

'So that's why.' He said more to himself. 'We'd like to speak with your Chikage.'

She crossed her arms. 'Sorry no can do.' He frowned, a question in his eyes. 'Chikage-sama's indisposed at the moment. I could pass on a message if you'd like.'

'Passing on a message will not do. I wish to speak with your leader.'

'On whose grounds do you demand this, Kazekage?' her mouth quirked when she saw their shocked expressions. 'Yes I know who you are, Kazekage. And forgive me if I don't bow to you but I only ever bow to Chikage-sama.'

She reframed from smirking at them. How could one be simply so dumb? They come in here with information about Yamigakure and expect Yami to not have any on them? How absurd! As if anyone's that dumb to not do their homework beforehand. In fact, Yami's been centuries prepared for this encounter. Learning all about the other villages always helped in order to identify one from another. In this case it puts her at more of an advantage.

How cruel for the Chikage to pass information onto them, letting them think they have the advantage and then find out that they really don't.

_Pitiful_, she thought. _Truly pitiful._

'Who are you?' the red haired Kazekage asked. She even heard a note of a demand in his voice.

'Tut tut,' she said scolding. 'The proper way to address someone is by introducing yourself first. It's impolite to demand it of someone.'

He frowned but didn't seem to argue with her. 'You already know I'm a Kage. How do I know that you don't already know who I am?'

'Ah but that's the question isn't it, Kazekage?'

'I am Sabaku no Gaara the fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure.'

She nodded in approval. 'Very well put, Kazekage-san. They call me Tsubasa Chi.'

**Yamigakure no Sato, Chikage's office, 2:43pm**

The Chikage sighed and rested back against the chair. She twiddled with a strand of hair as she stared at the ceiling.

_Intruders in Yami_…

She knew it would come. She had always known. Ever since she sent out that letter she knew they would respond, just not how quickly. She should have expect the reaction but she hadn't and that's what frightened her most of all. They demanded an audience with her and since it was refused they were settled into the village. Of course they weren't allowed to interact with the villagers until they she has seen to them first of all. If they're a threat she wouldn't let them live long, but if they weren't…

What should she do?

'My, oh my, it's begun already?'

She looked up and saw her Obaa-sama. She looked the exact same as the other week when she had walked in on her letter writing. Her white hair was tightly secured into a bun and she wore a kimono. Her wise blue eyes stared at her granddaughter as if she knew something that she didn't. Yet the Chikage knew the kind of look from experience. She only ever looked sly and pleased with herself when she's found somebody suitable.

'Who have you chosen this time, Obaa-sama?' the Chikage said on a sigh.

'I don't know what you mean,' the old woman said framing innocence. Her small body lifted off the floor and she sat crossed legged on the desk. 'So what are you going to do?'

'I'll deal with them soon enough, Obaa-sama.' The old woman had that look in her eye. 'I won't even get married until I'm well passed my twenties. So stop looking for a suitor!'

'Always quick to ruin an old woman's fun,' the old woman grumbled.

'I heard you, Obaa-sama.'

The old woman only grinned at her granddaughter. It was clear enough that the old woman didn't want to tell her anything or was trying her best to keep it a secret. At least she was the only one in the village that seemed to think it a good idea to set her up with someone. If there was a lot more people behind it then it would be almost impossible to refuse. Although marriage wasn't part of the tradition, having an heir to the title was. If it means that the village would get the next heir then the village would go for it. That is if they knew. That's something she's hoping to avoid.

But for the one thing that she can't avoid. The intruders from the Five Great Nations. One Kage, the Kazekage if she remembered correctly, decided to be one of the very intruders himself. He's as young as her with red hair and turquoise eyes. He's tall, much taller than she gathered, but then she didn't really expect much about the Five Great Nations until now. What kind if jutsus would they know? How strong are they? And are they going to be a threat to the village?

Yes, that's the proper question she should be asking herself. Was it wise to let them stay here until she decides to be done with them?

She smirked to herself. For now they are her prisoner, but that's what they don't know until it is said.

'You're smirking to yourself again,' her Obaa-sama stated breaking her out of her reverie.

'At least I don't speak in my sleep,' she poked back.

The old woman huffed, crossed her arms and looked away. 'At least I'm not a stubborn teenager.'

'At least I'm not a grouchy old woman.'

The old woman laughed. 'Touché, my child.' She jumped off the desk and walked towards the door with her hands clasped behind her back. 'Let me know the moment you have your eye on a man.' She turned and gave her a mischievous grin. There was even a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 'I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you're able to continue Yami's tradition.'

She ran just as the Chikage threw pencils at her. They dug into the door. Sighing she sat back in the chair.

'What am I going to do with you, Obaa-sama?' she said shaking her head.

First things first, deal with the intruders before going onto anything personal. Business always comes first; nothing should ever come in front of it no matter the occasion. Unless it's a family emergency or something like that. But why was her Obaa-sama so determined for her to become married?

_Too young_, she thought, _much too young for marriage or children._


	5. Chapter 5

Yamigakure

_**5**_

**Yamigakure No Sato, Five star hotel, 12:38pm**

'Let's explore the village,' Naruto suggested enthusiastically getting to his feet.

Kiba jumped to his feet, as did his big dog Akamaru, his fist pumped in anticipation. 'I'm with you, Naruto,' he said with a big grin.

'Forbidden.' The one word denied them. Gaara sat against the open window, his legs stretched out in front of him and his legs crossed. He ditched his Kage attire for simpler clothing to laze around in. He didn't remove his attention away from the largest building in the whole village. He knew it was the Chikage's building. What he didn't know was why they still were refused to see their leader.

They've been here for about twelve hours. There was no doubt why they were bored. They were refused to explore the village until the Chikage has seen to them first. The prospect of protecting the village until deemed they were not a threat? They were cautious people these Yami citizens. Yet Gaara could help but feel that there was something they were hiding.

'Aw come on Gaara!' Naruto whined.

He turned his attention to his blonde haired friend and fellow Jinchuriki. 'We cannot leave this place until the Chikage has seen to us first.'

Naruto sat down just as Gaara turned his attention back to the looming building. At least their host had the decency to provide them with very comfortable lodgings until they were called for. What was unexpected was the sight of the place. It was prosperous and filled with joyous, peaceful, people. Seeing intruders the change in their relaxed states changed. Their expressions were guarded and everyone stared. Not one wore expressions of hatred or disbelief. Open interest but very wary and alert of who and what they are.

'I didn't expect it to be so bright, not after that dark forest.' Yamanaka Ino declared to the others.

'It's probably a barrier to scare people like us away. They've obviously got secrets they don't want us to know about.' Haruno Sakura stated confidently. But was she really on the mark with her accusations or simply guessing because she didn't like the red haired beauty from before?

Ino nodded in agreement. 'It's probably that. Why else would they have hidden their existence?'

'Did you hear what she said? 'And be accused of crimes we hadn't committed?' Please, it's obvious they're the reason behind the attacks on the Five Great Nations.' She attempted to mimic the girl's voice from before. It was clear that Haruno didn't like the girl at all.

Gaara decided then to interfere. 'Yamigakure are not responsible for the attacks on the Great Nations. As leader of this operation, I'd advise you to be mindful of your words.'

Haruno looked at him as if wanting to argue but the stern look in his eyes made her turn her head away in defeat. 'Hai, Kazekage-sama.'

'Gaara what's the big idea?' Naruto snapped jumping to his feet to defend the girl. 'You didn't have to be so mean!'

The red haired Kage turned his attention on his friend. 'You never know who may be listening in, Naruto.' Naruto's shoulders dropped as dawning realisation slipped onto his face. 'You saw the civilians when we entered. All attempts of light hearted words, jokes and friendly conversations dropped the moment they saw us. They were _guarded_. Speaking ill-will of them before even knowing of them is ill-advised. Their rules are probably very different to ours.'

Again Naruto sat down. It's strange but Gaara appears to have gone distant on them. They knew he does it a lot but he's unused to opening up to people but never this distant. Sure he's open to Naruto sometimes but there are times when he's gone distant on him or pulled rank. But this time it's much worse. It's almost like he's shut himself off completely and gone deep into his role as Kazekage. Was it something to do with this place that makes him put up his guard?

A loud demanding pounding sounded on the door. For the third time Naruto jumped to his feet. Sai pushed away from where he leaned against the wall to answer the door. Standing on the other side was a female of twelve years wearing complete black and red ninja attire. The forehead protector was on her forehead and showed what happened to be stars surrounding a full moon. Her red hair was tied into a high ponytail trailing to her mid-back. Her ice blue eye stared at them with cruel indifference. She reminded them of a younger version of the female they saw in the forest, the one to have led them to Yamigakure.

'Kazekage?' her voice was a touch deeper than the one from the forest.

Gaara stood from his position and moved to stand in her view. 'Who are you?' he answered.

'Chikage-sama will see you now.' Resentment, the first to be seen, sparked in her eyes but vanished before he could ponder about it.

What was there to resent? Them? But why would she want to do that? Could she resent her Chikage? If so, if this meeting didn't turn out how Gaara hoped, would they have a possible ally amongst them to see to their downfall? Not such a positive way to think but it may gain them an advantage over Yamigakure if it was needed. But what of the girl from the forest? Would she hinder them or also be a possible ally? Why was he considering this so soon? It wasn't right to judge them before having greeted their leader. It wasn't right to lay down a plan for their deaths before having gotten to know a bit more about them.

He just hoped for their sake that they're not what he fears them to be.

She led the way the moment she finished speaking, expecting them to follow. Her attitude was much like the girl from the forest. Could they possibly be related? But this young girl's hair is of a lighter shade yet the eyes are the same icy colour. The older version's eyes held nothing but iciness as she regarded them. This younger one had other emotions visible. Gaara could tell that she was slowly losing them the longer she remains a ninja. Very soon she'll be nothing more but a deadly foe if they turned out to be enemies.

They followed and locked the door after them. As she led the way the others observed their surroundings. It surely was a prosperous village. Food was plentiful in stands and people bustled about like every other village. Gaara was the only one not oblivious to the constant guarded stares they were receiving. These civilians were no ordinary ones at all. Their eyes said it all. They were ninjas, the whole lot of them. Not one was untainted of the title. All had spilt blood, all would do it again and all would defend this village with their lives. Devoted citizens that were intent on keeping the peace they've had for God knows how many years.

Gaara found himself wondering how badly they would strive to protect this village if they happened to be against them.

**Yamigakure No Sato, Chikage's office, 14:23pm**

The Chikage found herself bored. Because of Yami's hidden status amongst other villages, they hadn't been much to do as the Chikage. So to be content, she doodled. She drew a little chibi dog with a wagging tail and a tongue lolling out of its mouth. Observing the picture a little more, pencil to her lip in thought, she then decided to add a little bow on its tail. Satisfied, the Chikage started colouring it, tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated. Sitting back, pencil poised, she again observed the picture. Setting back at it, drawing more chibi little doggies to go with the first. She didn't want the poor dear to be alone.

Just as she was connecting the last line the paper was snatched.

'Chotto!' she snapped and glared at the one responsible. Her twelve year old sister with a lighter red hair than hers stood there looking at the picture.

She sighed. 'Onee-sama…' She shook her head. 'Chikage-sama, this is not what you're supposed to be doing.' She showed her the picture as she scolded her. She sat back in her chair pretending to be scolded when she started to zone out on her words. 'Onee – Chikage-sama!'

'What?' the Chikage demanded.

She looked at her incredulously. Then she scrutinised the picture, first with interest and then with absolute scepticism. 'You drew on the back of a _document?_' okay she's actually pissed.

The Chikage pouted. 'I was bored…' she complained.

'Then do something proactive!'

'You try being the Chikage!'

'Now why would I do that?' the twelve year-old asked.

The Chikage crossed her arms. 'Then you'd know how plain old boring it is to sit here and do absolutely nothing whilst everyone else has fun.'

'Being the Chikage isn't about fun. I can't believe this! If the seat wasn't about heirs or that tradition, I would be sitting there leading this village better than you.'

The Chikage stood, walked around the desk and offered her younger sister the chair. 'Please do,' she insisted. The younger sister looked perplexed. The Chikage took off her hat and robes and handed them to her sister. 'Take over the position of Chikage. I don't mind kicking back and relaxing while you do all the work.'

**Yamigakure No Sato, Chikage's office, 14:38pm**

Gaara and the others stood just inside the room when the Chikage had spoken. Originally he thought the Chikage was a he. But the 'he' turned out to be a 'she'. Not only that when she took off her hat, the dark red hair, the same one from the girl from the forest, fell out of the hat and tumbled down her back. She then disrobed offering the stuff to the younger version of herself. Instead of dressed in a white dress, she wore genie trousers and a tube top completely showing off delicious pale skin, amazing curves, her developed chest and the physical fitness her body was in.

The moisture in Gaara's mouth dried up and he swallowed. He took up his fill as the two sisters argued over who should be the Chikage. Tsubasa Chi was her name, he remembered it well. Although he only met her in that forest, he felt strange around her and thought that taking her name to mind would surely help him. He was right about that. It really would help considering she was the Chikage. It was obvious she didn't want to be though. She found the task too boring.

'No way!' the younger one exclaimed, thrusting the stuff back at her sister. 'I'm still advancing. I ain't strong enough to be the Chikage let alone to uphold the position.'

'You just don't want me to be lazing around.' The older sister grumbled and dumped the robes and hat on the chair. She turned with crossed arms. Upon seeing them her eyes widened with shock and then immediately turned to glare icily at her sister.

At first the younger one was confused. Then she turned and remembered the reason why she was there in the first place.

'Shit,' the twelve year-old cursed. She turned desperately to her sister, eyes begging for forgiveness. 'Honestly, I had no intention of letting them see you out of your robes! I didn't want them seeing you stripping out of them either!'

So she didn't resent the Chikage. She resented them but why? Gaara frowned and instantly received a death threat from ice cold eyes. Chakra glowed and swirled around her body. She was pissed with them. Shit, if he'd know that any kind of reaction towards her younger sibling would result in causing her anger he wouldn't have done it. Now he's to thinking that he could go back into her graces just so this meeting could go smoothly.

'Did you enjoy the show?' the Chikage said coldly.

Even without the wolves surrounding her, she looked quite the intimidating dangerous girl she actually was. If her eyes could kill no one would be alive. Her smouldering gaze shifted to her sister who seemed to deflect the affects the gaze had over the others. Instead the girl responded with her own icy gaze. It didn't pack quite as much punch as the older sister's but nevertheless it would work on them.

'You're too early to try to intimidate me with your brutal stare, little sister.'

'Unfortunately it is true, Onee-sama. It is too bad that we have great difference between our ages. I would have loved to have done a lot of things together with you.'

'So formal yet you are forgetting your respectful duties as Jonin.'

Wait a minute! The twelve year old was a Jonin? How's that possible at such young an age? She appeared Chunin at best, but a Jonin? That can't be possible! But yet it was!

The Jonin bowed to her. 'Allow me to introduce those who stand before you. The ninjas who hail from the Five Great Nations and one of their respective Kages, the Kazekage.'

'Leave us,' she commanded from her little sister. The young girl bowed low in compliance and left the room with a soft click of the door. 'I must ask you to forgive her rudeness.' She took the stuff from the chair, draped the robe on the back of the chair and hooked the hat on the corner of it. She sat and then hooked her fingers together and placed them on the desk before them.

Her hidden apology for her sister's behaviour was aimed at the resenting glare she had aimed at them as she departed.

'Why does she resent us?' Gaara found himself asking even when her eyes suggested against the subject.

'You must not be akin to taking hints. I'll address that subject rather carefully around me, _Kazekage_.'

'And why is that?' he frowned. He knew he was skating dangerous territory but he couldn't help himself. 'As it stands from my point of view that girl simply wants to spend sisterly time with you yet you push her away as if she's nothing more than garbage dumped on your lap.'

'You perceive things in a totally different perspective to me.' She glared threateningly at him. 'Yes I push her away but not for the reasons you suggest or seem to think. I believe I have the right to privacy on personal matters that don't regard you. Now let us get down to business that does regard you and your people.'

He crossed his arms as he regarded her. 'You're displeased with us yet you don't know us.'

'I'm displeased because you think you have the right to interfere with matters that don't concern you. I'm doing my job of guarding my village, guarding my privacy and you come here acting as if you have the right to owning it. Well listen here –'

Just then Naruto decided to step forward. 'Excuse me, but I think we got off on the wrong foot.'

Her eyes widened incredulously at him. 'Who are you?'

He grinned widely. 'I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage.'

Strangely her usually icy eyes softened and a soft small caressed her face. For the second time Gaara's mouth dried up. He had to swallow to bring back the moisture to his mouth. She was even more beautiful when she was smiling.

'Your dream I believe?' he nodded happily. 'So what do you suggest about our current situation, Uzumaki Naruto?'

'How about starting over again? No mentioning personal matters and going straight down to business of why we're here and who you are and all about this village?'

She nodded once in agreement. 'A sound plan. I think I can work with it. But is your company in agreement to that also?'

**Yamigakure No Sato, Chikage's office**

She wasn't sure what had changed her attitude but something about the blonde spoke to the softness inside her. She had reacted badly to the red head and she wasn't sure why. The dominance between two Kages, two dominant people or something else? Could this be that feeling others have described as love? No, she didn't feel like laying her hands on him in all the dirty places people describe. She didn't want to kiss him or have him worship her in return. But something was definitely there and something she wasn't sure if she wanted to unearth.

Naruto turned to look at his company and they all nodded. Gaara made no obligation to make any claims to agreeing but his eyes suggested he was listening. She was grateful he was willing to work with this. For the village, the prosperity and the obligation to see this village succeed, she'd work with these people if only she can achieve what former Chikage's have been striving for. It may not have been with other villages but what they wanted was all the same. She would not strive from her path as Chikage even if it means pushing away those close to her to achieve it.

She knew that was wrong but she couldn't be a family person as well as Chikage. She wished she could. She hated seeing her sister so beat up and alone. It's a sacrifice, one she was unwilling to do but she was the oldest and the Chikage position had fallen to her. It was not possible for her to back down from it as long as she lives or until she retires at a much older age. What she would give in order she spend time with her sister, to do things that ordinary people would do had they no responsibilities binding them.

Sighing, she studied each of those inside the office with her. They were very much the same as her, minus the massive title and responsibility on their heads, but they were the same in regards to their village. They wanted to protect, to preserve, to lay down their lives for their homes and for the people they love. They would do anything in order to achieve that. They were more alike than she had originally thought. At least now thanks to that boy, things could restart over and they could progress further. She hoped that this would come out with them agreeing to something they both wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Yamigakure

_**6**_

**Yamigakure no Sato, Chikage's office, 15:34pm next day**

'Ah if only I were younger,' an old voice said stepping into the office.

The Chikage, now discovered to be Tsubasa Chi, sat up straight in her chair and looked at her Obaa-sama. But her Obaa-sama's eyes were not focused on her but rather the ninjas just leaving the room. She groaned under her breath when she realised where her Obaa-sama's eyes were paying attention to. She was checking out the Kazekage's ass.

'Damn that's a fine piece of ass!' the old woman exclaimed and laughed at the disgusted expression on her granddaughter's face.

'Obaa-sama!' she shouted in embarrassment.

She was grateful that they had already left. If they had heard what her Obaa-sama had said or heard what she's like… She didn't want to know what that would do to her. It was bad enough that her Obaa-sama didn't restrain herself around her. If she did it in front of others… Groaning, she covered her face in her hands. She didn't know what she was going to do with her Obaa-sama. The crazy old woman was more concerned with getting her married and pregnant than anything else.

The old lady huffed. 'Don't ruin my fun. You always know how to do that.'

She lowered her hands onto the desk. 'Can I help you with something, Obaa-sama?'

'Yes you can,' she said. She suddenly levitated into the air and then got straight into her granddaughter's face. 'Get married and have kids already!'

She pushed her Obaa-sama away and watched as the old woman flipped in the air. For a moment the old lady flipped in the suspended air, enjoying herself as if she were on an amusement park. Chi watched with a deep pan face, following her with her eyes. Finally having enough with her Obaa-sama's messing around, she clicked her fingers and suddenly her Obaa-sama froze in midair, unable to move.

'Eh?' the old lady said confused. Then it clicked on. 'Chi, release me…! Dammit.'

'I'm sorry. Did you say something, Obaa-sama?' Chi queried.

'Now listen here, child, if you don't release me this instant –'

'Obaa-sama, I have been patient with you thus far, but I cannot allow this to continue. I try to do my duties as Chikage and yet interfere. Regretfully, I must say that if you hinder me once more, I will be forced to take action to ensure that you cannot hinder me when I am on duty.'

The bright blue eyes of the old lady blinked. 'Oh my… Chi-Chi's finally gotten serious.'

'Deadly,' the young Chikage agreed. 'I assume you are here to get information about our guests.' Reluctantly, she released her Obaa-sama from her paralysis jutsu and watched as the old woman lowered herself to sit on the desk. The old lady nodded her head and showed she was listening. 'They've not provided me with much information about themselves. But I do know this. They just want to know more about us and seem to be rather interested.'

'Not much good as a Chikage if you can't get all the information you want.'

Chi glared at her Obaa-sama. The woman showed her hands in a no harm gesture.

'I'm a young Chikage, remember? I'm not as old or as wise as the previous leaders.' Chi stood from her chair to stand by the window. Her gaze followed the path to the exit of the village were large towering trees – surrounded by shadows – waited at the end. No one's been out of the village before and Chi's dying to get out so she could explore the world. 'I don't' come close to matching them.'

'Nonsense!' the old woman snapped. Chi turned to face her with surprise. 'You may be young and have much to learn, but you are by far more than the previous Chikages.' Before Chi could ask how she was more than the others before her, the old woman spoke up. 'You're just going to have to find out for yourself,' she said with a smile.

Chi sighed with a shake of her head and turned towards the window. How long was she going to plan on allowing her guests stay in the village? She wasn't sure yet but she knew that they wouldn't leave until they've got what they wanted. Not only that but they may also want to take a look at the rogue encampment.

**Yamigakure No Sato, Five star hotel, 16:31pm**

Gaara wasn't sure what he should do. The Chikage, Tsubasa Chi, was rather…different. She's a year younger than him but she's still a Kage. How did she become the Chikage to begin with? There must be some reason why one so young was chosen. Do they follow the same procedure to become a Kage or were their rules for that just as different? He'd have to find out from her the moment he next speaks with her.

'Hey, Gaara, now can we go explore the village?' Naruto asked from where he sat.

'We need to discuss what we're going to do now,' Nara Shikamaru stated from where he said. Gaara looked at the smart but lazy male. He stared right back at the Kazekage. 'She didn't really provide us with much to go on. We can't go back and report such little information. Not only that we need to get her to tell us where this rogue encampment is settled.'

Shikamaru was right. The whole reason they were in the first place was the rogue encampment. The Chikage – Chi – knows about the place and has yet to mention it to them. She mentioned it in the letter sent to the Hokage but she didn't bring it up in the conversation. Gaara knew the reason why she didn't. They weren't very respectful or polite when they were talking with her. So why would she help them when they were rude to her?

'Go explore the village and make sure you write up a report about what you find,' Gaara orders them. 'I'm going to go back to the Chikage tower and have a talk with her.' He stood up to get going so he could question her when the others, - namely his team – looked at him with worry.

'At least allow some of us to go with you, Kazekage-sama.' That was Matsuri.

'No. This time I will go alone.' They looked ready to argue with him. 'I said no. I believe she'll respect a fellow Kage approaching her. She may think we may mean a threat if any more of you accompany me.'

He didn't want them to think of anything else to say that would stop him, so he left. Outside the place was lively and bright. A place much different to the forest they had been in before. He was still confused by that very shadow surrounding the place. Why were the shadows there? What's the purpose in that very darkness? He narrowed his eyes in thought. Could it be…? Could it be that those shadows are providing a cover for the village so it cannot be found?

He moved away from the scene. He fixed his gaze on the Chikage's tower a moment later. The sight was impressive. It was a beacon to everyone in the village and to those such as himself. It was a sign of protection and mass power and knowledge. He didn't feel very safe with that knowledge against him. This Kage was all about protecting the village from curious people like him and criminals out there in the world. If he was seen as an enemy, this whole village would be against him and he wouldn't survive the onslaught.

Ignoring the fear that started to churn in his gut, he pushed through the doors and up the stairs to where a desk sat along the wall next to the door leading to the Chikage's office. A female sat behind it. Her brown hair was pulled it a neat bun on the back of her head. Knowledgeable hazel eyes looked up and caught his eyes. She was young, he realised. Not much older than him and very beautiful. She didn't smile at him but she did nod her head in polite and respectful acknowledgement. As a guest or as the Kazekage, he couldn't decide between the two.

'I'd like to speak with the Chikage.'

'On what matter?' she asked, opening a book he suspected was an appointment book.

'A chat between two Kages.' He didn't like the way she looked at him with suspicion. 'Business matter,' he settled with slightly annoyed.

The door opened cutting off the woman's reply. She turned quickly in her seat to face the Chikage who stood at the door less than impressed. Her lips were drawn in a thin line and her eyes didn't look quite happy with him at all. In fact, he could have sworn he saw anger in her eyes. She waved him in, turned to the woman at the desk and smiled lightly before following Gaara into the office. She closed the door behind her. Walked around him and sat in her chair.

'I knew you would return.' She waved her hand at a chair in front of the desk. It hadn't been there before. He took the seat but didn't break eye contact with her. He couldn't understand why she was so angry. 'Let's get straight down to business, Kazekage. What exactly are you looking for in the village? Don't lie to me when I know you've sent those ninjas with you exploring the village.'

'I won't deny I told them to explore. They are naturally curious about this village. It has been kept hidden for centuries. I would have explored but I needed to speak with you.'

'About the rogue encampment?' she said raising an eyebrow.

'That and some other things that have been bothering me.' She nodded, allowing him to continue. 'What's with the shadows in the forest?'

She blinked but didn't turn to look at the shadows. She knew what he asked. 'They're to protect the village from curious or wandering ninjas.'

'So it's like a defence against the outside?' She nodded. 'Why do you feel the need to protect yourselves from the outside?'

'I'm not stupid,' she said with narrowed eyes. 'We don't want a war coming to our gates.' He frowned at her, wondering what she was on about when it suddenly hit him. 'I've heard about the wars. Even if they are minuscule, they are still wars, nevertheless. We've been without for centuries and despite having exposed ourselves to you, we're not willing to risk exposure to war because of it. The shadows shall remain where they are, and without help from one of us, you'll never find the village.'

'Fair enough,' he said with understanding. Her eyes looked as if they were in disbelief. There was nothing he could do about that. 'And the rogue encampment? What do you know about that?'

She looked relieved that the subject changed. It looked as if she wasn't ready to talk about her village yet. At least not until she's got more trust in them. 'To the west of the village the rogue encampment is settled. Somehow they've managed to get some of our weapons to use against the Five Great Nations. I've already established a warning to them. They know there's someone else in the forest with them but not who. Since they've targeted the Five Nations, I thought it best to inform you all of them, invite you inside so that you can do with them what you've planned.'

'What's in it for you?' he asked.

'What's in it for me?' he nodded. 'What's in it for us is that you don't cast the blame to us for the crimes of those rogues. We'll help you capture them but after that they are your business. They hail from your villages, not ours and therefore you have to deal with them, not I.'

'So why did you move against them?'

A smirk flicked alive on her face. If he could describe her, he could have said that she was both beauty and evil. 'They who intrude on our territory, who insult us by using our weapons and you expect us to not move against them?'

He crossed his arms. 'When you put it that way, one would expect you to completely kill them. So why didn't you?'

'They are not of our village nor are they our problem. That is why I informed the Hokage of us and invited you into the village. It's a matter of dealing with our problems at the moment. I do not trust any outside villages at the moment to aid them in their issues.'

'It's also a matter of us coming to agreement of some kind before you provide assistance, is that it?' she nodded. 'I cannot decide upon the agreement myself. A meeting between all Kages would have to be issued before a decision can be made.' He raised a non-existent eyebrow at her. 'That is alright with you, isn't it?'

'It's manageable,' she agreed. She slowly stood up, no longer a threat to him. He wasn't so sure if she viewed him in the same regard. 'If that is all you wish to discuss with me, Kazekage, then I'm afraid our little talk has come to an end. If there is something else you require from me then do not hesitate to drop by. Before you do, at least inform Lula, my assistant just out of those doors, in advance.'

He nodded in understanding and stood. 'It was a pleasure talking with you, Chikage.' He bowed his head politely. 'Perhaps, another time, we could talk some more.'

A light smile brightened her face. 'Perhaps,' she agreed. 'But for now, we both have other business to attend to.' She walked him to the door. 'Just make sure that the ninjas under your command do not do something stupid whilst they explore.'

**Yamigakure No Sato, somewhere in the village, 17: 43pm**

Naruto and the others looked around their sights. The village was prosperous, brightly lit and full of amazing people. What would have made the sight more wondrous was if the people were friendlier rather than guarded and suspicious. Out of the corner of Naruto's eyes, he could have sworn that some of the villagers toyed with weapons, as if pondering on whether or not they should attack them. But those beside them tapped their arms and spoke low to them. Their minds were quickly changed. Besides some stares of hostility, the fact was that the village was more than had ever expected.

'This place is amazing!' Naruto said gaping in amazement. He turned to his mates. 'Let's try out their food!' he exclaimed in delight.

'Naruto, we've not long eaten!' Sakura scolded as she glared at the blonde shinobi.

'But we haven't tried their food,' he sulked. 'We've only been eating what's in our packs.'

'Now that definitely won't do,' a croaky voice said from behind Naruto. Startled, he jumped as he turned. There was no one there. 'Down here!' They looked down and there stood a small old woman with her hands clasped behind her back. Her white hair was pulled back into a bun and eyes as blue as the Chikage's stared back at them. 'Why don't you young ones follow me and allow Obaa-sama to feed you.'

She turned and started walking away, expecting them to follow. They did. A twenty minute walk led them to a large restaurant. Its doors were open in invitation. The small old lady led them inside to a grand restaurant with the finest of décor and food. She waved them all inside and they gathered at the front and stared with astonishment at the establishment before them. The room was brightly lit and filled to the brim. Whereas before the villagers non-stopped stared at them, none inside had glanced their way.

A gentleman approached. At first he sneered at them but then he noticed the old woman and quickly bowed. 'Obaa-sama, an honour to have you here.'

She smiled at him. 'Could you kindly set up a quick snack for these young ninjas? I'm sure they're starving from their activities today.'

'As you wish, Obaa-sama,' he said bowing again.

'And one more thing,' she said calling him back. 'I'd like you to arrange a private dinner tomorrow for a seating of twenty-nine people.'

'Obaa-sama, you couldn't possibly mean to dine with these…' he looked at them as he said it then back to the old woman. She had a stern look in her eyes and he closed his mouth.

'Would Chikage-sama appreciate how you speak of her guests?'

'No but…'

'So therefore you know not to do so. Now please book the dinner for tomorrow for six o'clock. I'll show our guests to their tables. Surprise them with a fine dinner.' Then she led them through the tables and to an empty set that was circling one in the middle. 'Please take a seat,' she said with a smile.

'Just who are you?' Sakura asked her, smiling at her in appreciation.

'Why dear, everyone calls me Obaa-sama. You can call me the same.' She bowed her head at them and started towards the door. 'Please enjoy your meal. Tell them to send the bill to Obaa-sama. If you should have any troubles then report it straight to me.'

'Thank you!' Naruto called out to her. She lifted her hand in a wave and departed out of the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

Yamigakure

_**7**_

**Yamigakure no Sato, Chikage's office, next morning 10:55am**

'You did what?' Chi demanded from her Obaa-sama. She slammed her palms onto the desk and glared at the elderly woman. 'Cancel it. I don't have the time to be dealing with those ninjas, especially having dinner with them.'

'Now, now, you're working too hard,' the old woman protested.

'If you even hint that I spend more time working than I do looking for love, you're delirious. I'm sixteen years old, way too young to be thinking of love, marriage or even kids. Just give me a break and stop butting into my life!'

'That's enough, Chi!' the woman snapped. 'I promised your parents that I would take good care of you. Being a Kage is very hard work and you will be targeted. I don't want you to be killed before your time and you need an heir. Every Chikage has been bugged constantly about having a child once they reach fifteen years old. You should already understand this by now.'

Chi sank heavily into her chair. 'I just don't want to be rushed into this, Obaa-sama. It doesn't seem right.'

'I'm sorry child, but this is how it must be.' There was genuine sorrow in the old woman's voice. But she didn't let up on her words. Rather than saying something else so that her point would register to Chi, she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Chi remained in silence, head in her hands with eyes closed. She wanted to understand, she did understand but she still felt it was wrong in a way for someone as young as her to be thinking along the lines of making a family at such a tender age. She knew if she were to make a family as such, she would do it with someone she loved rather than some stranger. With the way her Obaa-sama was bugging her, it seemed that she wanted her to go it with some kind of stranger rather than someone she actually loved.

She couldn't do it. Not like that. And especially not too soon.

**Yamigakure no Sato, somewhere in the village, 12:13pm**

Gaara walked the village with Naruto, Kankuro and Shikamaru. The others wondered off to do something else somewhere else. Having not yet explored the village, Gaara was awed by the sights presented. He kept his emotions hidden under an indestructible mask but that didn't stop the emotions he felt within. The village was nothing he could have prepared for. Every citizen was a ninja themselves and their harboured weapons on their person. Occasionally he caught a few fingering their weapons, but they didn't draw them.

'Hey, Gaara, any ideas?' Kankuro asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

He looked at his older brother for a moment more. 'About what?' he asked and kept walking, not before noticing the three of them staring at him in disbelief.

Rarely did he ever fail to pay attention to someone. Yet he hadn't heard a single word the three had been talking about. His thoughts had been elsewhere. Between the village and its Chikage, he couldn't come up with answers to his questions. Where did they learn their jutsus? What kind do they have? Do they have anything up their sleeves? Or do they have plans for the Five Great Nations? And why did they go into hiding in the first place?

All questions he should take up with Tsubasa Chi.

'We were determining if this village is a threat to the Five Great Nations.' Kankuro said catching up to him.

'They're not a threat as long as we don't treat them like it.'

'Gaara's right,' Shikamaru agreed. 'Had they planned on going against the Five Nations they would have already killed us.'

'Then why are they still hostile towards us?' Naruto asked. He kept looking around watching those who watched them.

'It's because they think we're a threat to them,' Shikamaru explained. 'We're strangers here and we've invaded their land. They're not taking it kindly. I'm gathering they have orders from their Chikage to lay off us. Otherwise I'm sure they would have attacked by now.'

'It's not very comforting to think that every single of them are ninjas.' Kankuro shuddered. 'Can we hurry this mission up so we can get the hell out of here?'

'Not until we've gathered enough information to present to the other Kages.' Gaara said.

Kankuro groaned but about slammed into his younger brother when he suddenly stopped dead. Before them, not far away, talking to a couple of the citizens, was the Chikage in all her blood red haired glory. She kept with the Kage attire but her hair was exposed to the wind. She was smiling, a feat Gaara thought he would never see. She was calm, happy, peaceful and loving before her fellow citizens, yet upon strangers, intruders and invaders she's the exact opposite. She keeps them at arm's length and views them with extreme caution yet keeping them close to keep a watchful eye on them.

She's a very clever leader and one deserving of her title. Yet, would she be powerful enough to actual back up and defend her title? Gaara knew she would. She was just that type of person. She would never back down to defend something she values defendable. But there was something that he seemed to be missing. The villagers were regarding her with something he couldn't name.

Her features changed into a slight scowl. Something the citizen said didn't agree with her. From his distance he couldn't hear what was said or read it from their lips. She turned away from the citizens and stopped when she saw them. She was frowning, not from disagreement with her citizen but with them. She must really not trust them. She headed in their direction.

'Kazekage,' she said with a bow of her head. She then inclined her head respectfully at the others. 'Can we talk?'

He noted the words 'in private' in her tone. He inclined his head. He started walking and she took to his side immediately. The others followed a few feet behind. Now that she had joined them, Gaara noted the way that every single citizen had taken to keeping their eye on them. Must be their defensiveness for their Kage. It wouldn't be good for them if their leader was killed under their very noses. Yet such distrust when they showed no threat was not good. It seems it would take a long time before this village started to trust others.

'I apologise for any earlier harshness or rudeness I may have displayed.' She was still all Kage on him. 'I'd like to start over if that's okay with you.'

Could she really be coming around or was it something else?

'Of course, if it helps establish a stronger alliance between our villages, then I'm sure it can be arranged.' He looked down at her. 'I'd appreciate some honesty from you for starters.'

'Honesty?' she asked. 'I'm sure I've been nothing but blatantly blunt with you and your group.'

'When addressing us you have been nothing but that.' He stopped and turned to face her. 'But I get the feeling that there is something amidst you're not telling me.'

She sighed. 'Perceptive…' she muttered. She steeled herself and looked up at him. 'What I'm not telling you are the problems I'm currently facing down myself. It doesn't involve anyone else but my village and me. I'm sure you don't need any further encouragement to drop the subject.'

'As long as it's not something that will hinder the alliance.' Her small was smile and quick but he managed to see it before it disappeared.

'Obaa-sama has arranged a dinner at six o'clock tonight. I'm sure she has already invited you, but I'd like to personally invite you myself. However, if you'd not like to go then that's fine too.'

Gaara smiled. 'I'll accept the invitation, Chikage. It wouldn't be good if I refused such an invite.'

Her cheeks deepened in colour and she looked away. 'Well then, I'll see you…tonight.' She walked away straight after as if she was embarrassed by something. She didn't run, but her steps were quick. However, she didn't fail to greet her citizens. That was a good sign of control.

'So…' Kankuro began stepping up to his younger brother's side. 'What did she want?'

'Another chance and dinner.'

**Yamigakure no Sato, Five Star Restaurant, 6:00pm**

'How disappointing,' Obaa-sama said as she and Chi walked up to the group waiting outside the restaurant. 'Here I thought I could get Chi out of her damned robes, yet both Kages are wearing it as if this is some official business meeting.'

'Is it not, Obaa-sama?' Chi said from her side.

Gaara resisted a smile. Even in her robes, he could see that she had made a deal out of her appearance for this dinner. Her long crimson red hair curled at the ends. She wore the barest amount of makeup, barely noticeable, as if she were afraid to let others know she was wearing it. Her ice blue eyes no longer stared at them in a cold manner. Rather she was making a good effort to not revert back to it.

'In another's land, I'm not too comfortable presenting myself as vulnerable. With my Kage robes, others will know to leave me alone. I'm sure the Chikage is the same around strangers.' Gaara said defending Chi, yet he didn't understand why he had.

'Well don't wait too long to start seeing each other without your robes!' Obaa-sama snapped.

Gaara blinked at her startled and bewildered. Chi's face turned red and she refused to make eye contact with anyone. If anything, Gaara guessed that she knew exactly what the old woman was talking about. Something that she wasn't comfortable with? He's going to have to get her alone and get her to talk about this, especially if it involves him and he had a strong feeling that it did. She kept refusing to meet his eyes!

'Obaa-sama,' Chi said in a warning tone.

The old woman huffed. 'Fine!' she snapped. 'But the conversation will be brought up again, so don't expect me to keep a tight lid on it all the time!' She stormed into the restaurant with arms behind her back, head held high.

She was ridiculous that old woman. One moment she can act her age but then she can act much more childish than a spoilt child. It seems that the old woman was used to getting her way, but not with Chi. With the way the pair act towards each other, it seems that Chi prefers to do things her way rather than following the old woman's advice. But what exactly was their relationship? Was the old woman an elder to this village or just an advisor to the Chikage?

Inside the restaurant a waiter met them. He bowed to the Chikage.

'Show some respect to another Kage,' she said to him and turned away when he hastily bowed to Gaara as he apologised. He then led the way towards a table fitting for twenty-nine people. 'Forgive him for his earlier rudeness, Kazekage,' she said to him as they walked towards the table.

'All things are well,' Gaara responded and held a chair out for her to sit down. She bunched her robes underneath her as she sat down. He took his seat at her side. The others took their seats when they noticed that the two Kages had taken theirs.

**Outskirts of Yamigakure, Intruders encampment, 7:55pm**

The leader looked about him. His men were getting ready for the battle. It wasn't the original battle they had planned on the Five Great Nations, but it was one that they needed to perform first. If those sharing this forest with them contacted the other villages, they weren't going to be able to have the advantage. So the village was going to have to go down first.

He was informed from one of his spies that there was a village hidden within the forest. He hadn't been able to get closer because something was preventing him. Instead he could only gather that there was a large village hidden there, something none of them had predicted or taken the care to search for. Now the leader knew who had sent the threats some time ago. He was dead adamant that they learn not to mess with them. Killing three of his men and then suddenly going quiet? Oh no, they were going to pay.

'Make sure everyone has what they need,' the leader ordered one of his men.

'Yes, sir!' he replied and scurried away to do as ordered.

Were they going to get away with killing his men or telling them to stop trying to cause war? No they most certainly were not.

The leader grinned as his plans unfolded in his head. It was only a matter of time before he could dish out revenge for his three men he had lost. If all the village could do was silently assassinate his men, then they've got nothing in a real fight. This time they would be the ones silently assassinating. They'd never know what hit them.

Chuckling to himself, he walked the encampment, strapping weapons to himself as he went.


	8. Chapter 8

Yamigakure

_**8**_

**Outskirts of Yamigakure, Intruders, 3:47am**

The leader grinned wickedly as they stared down at the village. His men were in position. They had covered all entrances and exits of the village, which they discovered was a lot for one village. What pleased him to no end was the fact that the village was oblivious to the dangers that now surrounds them. Glancing back at the group that came with him, he saw the readiness on their faces. Turning back to the village, he jumped down from the tree, raced through the shadows towards the village. In the shadows of the village, he and his men snuck around, checking to make sure the coast was clear and that there weren't any ninjas around watching their every move.

**Yamigakure no Sato, Chikage's office**

Chi looked up from the paperwork she and her Obaa-sama was finishing off. Something felt wrong. Swivelling in her chair, she got up and approached the window. Placing a hand against the glass, she focused her senses. None of her citizens were dying off, no one was hurt yet she could feel an intention of death on the air. Frowning, she didn't know where it was coming from but she definitely felt it there.

Looking back at her Obaa-sama, she conveyed a message in her expression. The old woman approached the window as she levitated. Laying it across her granddaughter's hand, she expanded her senses. Looking at the Chikage, she nodded her head in confirmation. Sighing, Chi moved away from the window and out of the office followed by the old woman. Lula saw them and the seriousness on their expressions. She got up and quickly followed after them.

'Is there something I can help with, Chikage-sama?'

Chi only glanced over her shoulder before focusing on her destination. 'Hai, go to the Kazekage and his people and call for them. Tell them we're under attack and hurry.'

Lula's eyes widened in shock. 'Hai!' she replied and then ran off back the other way.

Up the stairs, they reached the roof. Opening the doors, the strong wind immediately blew Chi's hair out of her ponytail. Stepping to the edge, she tried to locate the source that threatened the village. Nothing was there. She gathered they must be keeping to the shadows. But who would dare attack this village? It couldn't be the Five Great Nations. They have their people here trying to ensure an alliance and more information about Yami. It must be someone else. Wait… It couldn't be…

Could it be those intruders?

Gritting her teeth, she knew she should have done something sooner but she never did. Why hadn't she just given them up to the Kazekage when they first arrived? Now this village was going to be punished for her foolishness. She scanned the surroundings for Lula, but she was an expert assassin and Anbu Black Ops. She wouldn't see her until she wants to be seen. And with the threat hanging over the village, she wouldn't want to be seen, not even by Chi.

'Stay here, Obaa-sama,' Chi said and didn't wait for a response as she jumped from the building.

On a rooftop, she ran across the slates and kept jumping from building to building. At the same time she was trying to pinpoint where the attack would be coming from as well as where the strongest of the intruders were. Stopping short, she looked around yet again as she kept running. Where could the intruders be and how are they able to hide themselves from her? She was the Chikage for crying out loud! There's no way these intruders were going to attack her village and get away with it.

'What do we have here?' a voice behind her said. She skidded to a halt and turned to see a man stepping out of the shadows.

He was no one she knew. His hair was black and to his neck. His eyes were brown and they were full of confidence, cockiness, hatred and revenge. Why he was looking at her like that she would never know. She never came across him before. Unless… Unless he's to do with those intruders and he wants revenge against the three men she had ordered killed in order to warn them against causing a war. Instead of listening to that warning, they decided to investigate who could have gotten through their security and found them instead. Now they're going to exact revenge and destroy the whole village.

'A little girl who's a long way from home,' he mocked and other men laughed from the shadows. No sooner after they stepped out showing themselves. There was quite a few of them, but not enough, not against her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. 'Sorry boys, but this girl's closer to home than you'll ever be. You're the ones lost.'

The men made 'Ooooo' sounds as if she had insulted the intelligence of their boss. His smirk disappeared as he frowned. It seemed he doesn't appreciate that she liked to be witty with them. Her cockiness faded as he charged her. She didn't expect his speed as he suddenly kicked her in the stomach, sending her slamming into the building opposite. Spitting out blood, she suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind him. Kicking him, he slammed into a building near the edge of the village. Whilst it took him a while to return back to the rooftop she was on, she turned to face his men.

First things first…

She performed a jutsu and shot it straight into the sky. It exploded louder than any bomb ever set off. The citizens came out of the homes and all jumped up onto the roofs. Recognising the danger that the village was in, they sprang into action. Some came at the ones facing off against their Chikage; the others went in search for the other intruders. Very soon, all Chi could see was her entire village running across the rooftops before they disappeared into alleys to start attacking the intruders. Smirking and with no one standing in her way, she turned towards the one who seemed to be leading this entire invasion.

He landed in front of her, his smirk was no longer evident on his face and he looked as pissed as hell. She smirked and then shrugged her shoulders.

'You come attacking Yamigakure and you have to face me, the Chikage!'

'You're the leader that ordered the death of three of my men?'

She crossed her arms. 'I didn't like the fact that you're blaming my village for causing war against the Five Great Nations.'

'We didn't know you existed until you killed my men!' he snapped.

She frowned. 'You should have guessed that you wouldn't be the only one within the forest. Did you really think that any land is uninhabited?'

'Shut up!' he snapped.

'You're the one sending all those men to their deaths! Did you really think you could have done any better against the Five Great Nations? Are you that blind, overconfident and arrogant that you don't realise you're fighting a losing battle?'

'Shut up!' he snapped again. 'You don't know what you're saying!'

'I know more than you think,' she said as her eyes became red. 'You come into my village, you claim that it's my fault your men are dying, and now you're going to slaughter this whole village in revenge for three men you lost because you don't understand how stupid you and your plans are? Well I'm going to show you never should have targeted this village!'

**Somewhere in Yamigakure**

Gaara raced across the rooftops with Lula in the lead. His sand was protecting them from strange ninjas attacking them. Lula was taking them to Chi who was somewhere fighting to protect the village. He understood why she personally was fighting. This was her home, her village and her people; she wouldn't want to lose them for anything. As Kage, it's her responsibility to protect those in her village and those she cares about.

'How many people are we dealing with here?' Haruno demanded from Lula.

'We don't know but more keep appearing when one of them is taken down. It seems those intruders, the ones you've been searching for, have more numbers than we originally thought.'

'Will the Chikage be alright?' Naruto asked, worry in his voice.

Lula smirked at him over her shoulder. 'You have no need to worry about our Chikage. She's the strongest Kage in existence. Besides, she has her own secret that will enable her to protect the village.' She looked forward. 'It's not something she'll use lightly. In fact, I hope she doesn't use it. It's too dangerous for her to use in such places.'

'What kind of secret is it?' Naruto asked in wonder.

Gaara was wondering the same thing.

'It's not a typical kind of jutsu,' she replied. 'It's not even a normal one either. It's something that isn't quite of this world.' She sighed. 'You'll understand if you ever see it. I doubt you would though.'

She cleared a rooftop. Just ahead, Chi stood facing off against a dark haired male. Something was going on because Chi's eyes appeared to be glowing red. From what they could see, something was going to go down and they weren't sure if it was a good or bad idea. Was Chi pissed? It seemed like it with the sudden change in her eye colour. Gaara held his breath and stopped just as Lula did on a house away from Chi's position. Lula held a hand out, telling them to stay put. She knew something but wasn't telling them.

'She looks pissed,' Shikamaru stated.

'She's calm,' Lula breathed. It seems she was hoping that she was calm.

Gaara focused on Chi just as red chakra started to seep from her pores. It exploded out from her body and shot towards the sky.

'Shit!' Lula cursed. 'Get back!' she shouted, her voice ringing over the distance, warning everyone. 'Fall back!'

Just then, the chakra started to go towards Chi as if she were gathering power from the universe. The chakra then started to form a very dark red/black ball around her, engulfing her entirely within.

**Within Chi's mind**

_Is it time, my child?_

_It is._

_What's happened?_

_The village was threatened. _

_Our home, threatened? _Anger rumbled through the blank space. _That I won't allow. _Power rushed up to greet Chi. She absorbed it within her, taking all she was offered. _Accept my power, my child, and teach these intruders a lesson not to mess with Yamigakure and its Jinchuriki Chikage!_

**Yamigakure**

A roar bellowed out of the dark chakra ball that Gaara felt a sudden chill and fear. Something slashed out, dispersing the chakra until what towered over the buildings was not Chi, but a large blood red wolf with dangerous blue eyes. Chakra smoked out of its mouth. Rising in the air behind it were nineteen tails. Gaara's eyes widened in fear. It was no ordinary demon that stood before them. He has only heard of ten demons to exist, one of them was within him still. But the Shukaku was the first of the ten demons, and the weakest. Naruto had the strongest, the Kyubi. But for the tenth – the original strongest – all nine tailed beasts had to be brought together in order to bring him back.

So where does this nineteen-tailed wolf come in?

'Oh, Chikage, what have you done?' Lula whispered.

'What's going on?' Gaara asked, stepping up to the assistant's side.

Lula turned to him. 'This was what I was telling you about on the way here.'

She watched as the wolf grabbed the man Chi was facing by the mouth and bit down. The man's screams were cut off as he was torn apart. Then the wolf ate him up. Gaara noticed that none of the intruders were left behind. It seems that this village can take care of itself after all. There were tons of enemies and they managed to kill every last one of them. They would be an amazing ally for the future.

'So that secret was this.' She nodded. 'Your Chikage is a Jinchuriki?'

Again she nodded. 'Amongst the village it's no secret. For outsiders it was.' She sighed. 'I hadn't wanted you to see that. We have no qualms about our Chikage possessing a demon. But now that you know, you're going to forsake her as a monstrosity, aren't you?' her eyes narrowed, her mind already made up before Gaara could speak. 'You are! How dare you! Just leave this village and don't ever return!'


	9. Chapter 9

Yamigakure

_**9**_

**Yamigakure**

Gaara stared at the hysterical assistant. A kunai was held tightly into her hands and her eyes were filled with hatred and protectiveness. She was going to protect her Chikage with every fibre of her being. What she doesn't seem to understand was that they weren't there to kill her. It seems that once secrets are discovered, things change and so do people. Would the Chikage be so defensive now that they know her ultimate secret, know that she's Jinchuriki? The one way to know was to ask her.

When she's not in demonic wolf form that was. She may decide she wanted to eat them like she ate her enemy.

'We're not forsaking her,' Gaara said just as his sand blocked her kunai from touching him.

Lula wasn't prepared to listen. She kept striking but did no damage. Gaara shook his head at the others to stop them from attacking her. He could understand. She was hysterical and she was willing to protect her leader from any threats. She saw them as a threat because they know the Chikage's secret. It seems she's gone too deeply into her already made up mind that she doesn't want to listen to reason. It was as if she was impossible to reach, as if she were the Jinchuriki herself.

He suddenly wanted to deal with Chikage in her demonic form rather than this frantic woman before him.

Suddenly it got dark. They all froze and looked up. Chi loomed over them in her wolf form, her blue eyes staring at them in contempt. Was that the demon or Chi? What could be the reason for the change in feelings towards them? But just as suddenly as she appeared there, the contempt in her eyes vanished. Her eyes went to Lula who suddenly attacked Gaara once again, but the sand blocked it even without his attention. She jumped back and struck once again, but a giant blood red paw intercepted. It blocked the path in front and Lula's kunai sank into the paw.

Screaming in horror, Lula quickly pulled the kunai out and looked up apologetically at Chi. 'I am so sorry, Chikage-sama! I didn't expect you to put your paw there.' Tears streamed down her face. 'Forgive me, Chikage-sama!'

It seems like she was fearful of her leader as much as she revered her. Gaara slightly narrowed his eyes at the sight of the loyal assistant begging for forgiveness from Chi's current wolf form. Did this village really not care that she was a Jinchuriki? Or perhaps did they hide their fear in hopes that they wouldn't anger her and get themselves killed?

It wasn't a nice idea to contemplate, but someone has to think such thoughts. Maybe Chi has done that already.

That same red chakra that turned Chi into this form swirled around her. It become so blinding even he had to turn away from the sight. The light dissipated a second later. Chi's form stood there covered in her Kage robes and looking as if nothing had happened. The only difference in this form was her right hand was bleeding from the cut on her palm. She didn't even seem to acknowledge it was there. Her eyes were connected with Lula's. There was no ounce of emotion on her face whereas Lula was sweating in fear.

'Chikage-sama…' she whispered fearfully.

'Save it, Lula-san.' Her voice sounded as innocent and angelic as ever. Just like her face, her voice expressed no emotions. Perhaps seeing fear from one of her loyal subjects changed her thinking towards them.

'Chikage,' Gaara began and stopped when her eyes suddenly zeroed on him.

'Now you know.' She made no indication of attack yet he could see that she had her guard up. 'What do you plan to do now?'

'We have no intention of striking against you if that is what you're thinking.' He answered. 'You know the reason we came here, nothing's changed, not even when we know you're a Jinchuriki.'

Emotion peeked through her mask. Surprise at the name he had just called her?

'What's a Jinchuriki?' she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Lula, her assistant, knew she was a Jinchuriki but she didn't herself? How can she not know what she is? How can she not know that she's a host for a demon? Scratch that, she knows that she's a host for a demon, but how could she not know what the term for a demon's host is called? Was this village keeping her in the dark at the same time as revering and fearing her? What kind of sick twisted place is this?

'A Jinchuriki is a person that possesses a demon within them. You're not the only one that contains a demon within, Chikage, I did too.'

Her eyes hooded as she retreated to her thoughts. 'My demon mentioned that term to me not too long ago.' Then she appeared to look at Gaara as if his words finally sunk in. 'You have a demon inside of you too?'

He nodded. 'It's not something I'm proud about, but yes.'

'Let's return to my office to discuss this further. I'm sure we also need to resolve Lula's actions towards you.'

At the words Lula cringed as if she feared what was going to happen to her. What would happen to her once Chi has had a word with her and us about what she's done? For all things considered, Gaara didn't see the girl as ruthless or merciless but she can be unto her enemies. I'm sure there's going to be some leeway for Lula's actions, he was sure of it. She would probably only receive a little reprieve or scolding for doing what she'd done, nothing more excessive than that for punishment.

**Chikage Office**

'Forgive me for attacking you, Kazekage-sama!' Lula said in sincere honesty as she bowed at him.

Gaara simply watched her without acknowledging her apology. Chi watched him watch her. Would he strike out for her attacks or would he accept her apology? The Kazekage was a strange man, someone she could never understand no matter how much she may get to know him. Why should she get to know him? Well to better their alliance of course. If she didn't understand anything about the Suna Kage, she and her village could likely be put in danger for their ignorance to their allies and their enemies. Becoming allies doesn't necessarily mean they would avoid the inevitable of becoming enemies. She'd have to be careful in case they decided to break their alliance with them once it's valid.

Was the Kazekage really telling the truth earlier on? Did he really have a demon inside of him like her? Or was he simply trying to bypass her defences so he could strike?

Shaking her head at the foolishness, she continued to silently watch the pair. If she was going to have such negative attitude at the beginning then she might as well avoid the alliance entirely. Who knows what other kind of negative thoughts might cross her mind during the alliance. But the truth was she and her village needed the alliance, especially if they want to progress, gain more prosperity and more businesses across the villages.

'Your loyalty is strong to your Kage if you're willing to attack me.' At his words, Lula tensed up, expecting punishment in retribution. 'Due to your loyalty for your Chikage, I won't officially file a report to have you punished for your actions.'

Everyone released their breaths they didn't realise they had been holding. Lula must have been the most relieved considering she was being let off the hook, but only barely. Turning to Chi, Lula's relief dimmed until it finally left her body. Chi still had no emotion in her blank expression. It seems that the Chikage had yet to accept that Lula's attacks were to protect her. Lula didn't like seeing that part of her leader where she was utterly emotionless. It was never a good sign.

'Chikage?' Gaara's voice broke through her reverie. 'There's no need to punish your assistant when she was merely protecting you in case we happened to forsake you because of your secret.'

'We need to talk,' was all she said. 'Leave,' she ordered the others.

At first Gaara's company refused. A nod from him got them leaving through the door which Lula held open. Naruto looked behind at his friend but left with concern in his eyes. The Kazekage turned back towards her, noting that she had yet to move or even show the faintest of emotions.

'Is this about how your own very village fears you as much as they revere you?' he asked, cutting right to the chase.

'So you managed to catch that, did you?' she bunched her robes under her knees and sat in her chair. She waved her hand at the chair in front of her desk. Taking it, he sat waiting for an explanation. 'In who's right mind would not fear a demon other than those containing one themselves?'

'If they feared you why did they allow you to be their leader?'

'Why did your village allow you, a demon host, to be their leader?'

He frowned. 'Eventually my village managed to learn to trust me. As soon as they recognised I was the strongest ninja in my village, they selected me as their Kazekage.'

'And it's been easy pickings for you since?'

'Not quite. There are still many who fear me and that I may revert to my old ways.'

She crossed her arms. 'Every host's past differentiates but many can be quite similar to others. I take it yours and that boy, Uzumaki Naruto's, past was quite similar but you both turned out different.'

'So you know that he's a Jinchuriki like us?'

'We can tell fellow hosts apart.' She leaned her arms on the desk. 'I'm not one to share secrets to those I don't know, especially secrets involving my village. So if you hope to receive anything it's never for free.'

'You never tell someone in confidence?'

'Who's there to tell?' her eyes frowned. 'My village already knows and outsiders I don't trust.'

'So everyone in your village knows how you feel about this?'

Her eyes widened before the emotionless expression quickly took hold. For a moment he thought that he saw she was surprised by his words. Could it mean that no one knows how she truly feels about being a Jinchuriki?

'Feel about what?' she asked feigning ignorance.

He frowned. He was risking it but there was only one way for her to open up. If there was any way for them to make an alliance it's to understand each other. He couldn't think of any other way but to indulge her with his past and what he was like before he changed for the better.

'My father, the Kazekage before me, implanted the one-tailed demon Shukaku inside of me before I was born. I was born prematurely and it killed my mother. My father hated me for it ever since. Due to having a demon inside of me, everyone in the village hated me. My father tried to keep me controlled. When I was six, he realised I couldn't be controlled and started to make assassin attempts on my life. I was protected each time, witnessing the death of all those assassins sent after me. After that, I learned to live for myself and love only myself. Those who came after me, I killed. Then I later grew on to hate the world and kill to prove my existence. It was during the Chunin exams five years ago when I realised what I was doing was all wrong. Uzumaki Naruto was the one who made me realise.'

During his story her eyes had become sad and she looked away. 'It must have been horrible to be viewed as a monster.'

'It was. I would have killed anyone who looked at me the wrong way back then. Now I'm capable of ignoring it. My village has changed towards me, accepting me and learning to depend on me.'

'Even look up to you,' she said with a smile. 'I've seen the way those Suna ninjas look at you. They worry about you due to your rash decisions sometimes.'

He shrugged. 'Sometimes the risk needs to be taken.'

'Yes, it does.'

He watched as her eyes seemed to dull in colour as her mind was transported back to a time he couldn't indulge in. Now that he's shared a bit of himself, would she do the same? Would she trust him enough to reveal any of her secrets she's keeping away? Would she tell him of her feelings about all the situations she's been placed into? Who knows? Only time will tell.


End file.
